Screwed over WITCH
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During the first season just before Phobos could be imprisoned he decides to attack the guardians at school, causing them to either be helpless or expose themselves..well he got his wish..just not the way he planned. How was he to know three of the Guardians were practicing fighting styles in secret and that Will had super strength? He managed to get in a trick and turn Will into a
1. Chapter 1

**Silly W.I.T.C.H. AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing. What if just before the girls managed to imprison Phobos he pulled one last trick out of his sleeve? He attacked the girls in the middle of lunch…at their school…in broad daylight…in front of everyone…and turned the Leader of the Guardians into a tiny kid! AU OOC some bashing maybe some femslash.)**

"Think you can take _me_ down Guardians? Well surprise!" Phobos said smirking cruelly as he stared at the five shocked girls in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing here Phobos?" Will asked clenching her fists as she looked at the evil prince of Meridian while all the students and teachers in the lunch room looked in between the five shocked girls and the smirking blond man in confusion.

"Oh exposing a few pests, swatting a few flies." Phobos said absently as he stepped closer to Will who growled at him low in her throat.

"Well you chose the wrong time and place to attack us this time." Will sneered at him while he merely smirked wider, his hand now glowing with magic as he aimed it at the Guardians.

"No, in fact I think I chose the perfect time and place. This way I can ensure you five won't be interfering with my plans again." Phobos said firing off a blast at Will who pushed the other four guardians away and jumped clean over it, letting it hit the table she had been sitting at and charring it slightly.

"Because I don't think you five will be exposing yourselves in order to fight me here now will you?" Phobos taunted as he fired another blast at Will was blasted in the side and rolled under the table with the force of the blow.

"News flash Phobos." Will said with a small groan of pain before she began to stand…lifting the table with her hands as she did so to most peoples shock, including Phobos's and the other guardians.

"I don't need to expose myself to fight!" Will said literally tossing the table at Phobos who was shocked and barely managed to blast it to smithereens in time. Too bad for him that it was mainly a distraction.

WHAM!

Hear that? That was the sound of Will giving Phobos a rather nasty black eye.

"What's the matter Phobos? Never been hit before?" Will asked in a boxing pose as she bounced on her toes lightly while Phobos covered his swelling eye with his hand and stared at her in shock.

"…That was one mean right hook." Nigel said from nearby as he stared at Will who was now jabbing Phobos in the chest with her fists.

"You chose the wrong girl to attack." Will said smirking as she slammed her left fist into Phobos's stomach and hit him in the face with her right elbow when he doubled over.

"Come on snobby boy. What? Too scared to hit a girl?" Will taunted as she gave him a small but harsh kick in the shin that would leave him with a limp for at least a few hours. Will's answer came in the form of an energy blast trying to take off her head.

"There now it's interesting!" Will said with a smirk as she dodged the blast and slammed her fist into Phobos's shoulder, dislocating it much to his very vocal pain.

"Who knew Will can box…or fight in general?" Matt asked staring at his very recent girlfriend in shock just like everyone else.

"Hello girls? Earth to girls earth to girls do you copy?" Will called glance at her friends who were merely staring shocked.

"When you come back down to Earth how bout getting over here and giving me a hand?" Will asked ducking under another magical blast and snap kicking Phobos in the chin. This seemed to knock Hay-lin and Taranee out of their stupors as they darted over to corner Phobos while Irma and Cornelia were still shocked.

"Time to put our secret training into gear huh Hay-lin?" Taranee asked smirking as she slammed her foot into Phobos's back, causing him to lurch forward into a double fist to the chest from Will and Hay-lins….finger poke?

"Looks like it. Now I get to test out my new trick on someone other than you and Will." Hay-lin said with a smirk of her own as she continued to rapidly poke Phobos in his arms and chest.

"What are you doing to me Air Guardian?" Phobos managed to gasp out as he used his left hand to grab his right arm where there were several red dots developing from where Hay-lin had poked him.

"Like it? I developed it myself. I add a bit of my powers to my finger tips and disrupt your entire body when I channel it into you as I jab you." Hay-lin said with a smirk as she darted in close and jabbed Phobos some more before ducking under a right cross from Will that caught Phobos in the cheek and sent him falling into a vicious kidney kick from Taranee.

"Hey Taranee why not give him a taste of that little surprise we've been working on?" Will asked glancing at her glasses wearing friend who grinned and did a small flip, landing on her hands and swinging her legs around to smash them into Phobos's head.

"They're covering each other and developed a different fighting style each." Knickerbocker said picking up the details of the fight as she watched in shock and curiosity. The three girls were making sure Phobos couldn't get a single shot in between their three different strikes.

"Huh?" Dean Collins asked looking at his girlfriends daughter as she slammed her small fist into Phobos's elbow, making it break so bad that the bone was visible.

"Ms. Vandom is mainly using a brute force boxing approach but she has some form of martial arts added to her strikes. Ms. Cook is using her legs and feet to strike and is very well balanced which means she's been practicing extensively. Ms. Lin is using finger pokes that are doing more damage than they seem, and are very fast so that she can dart in, poke him, and dart out in time to avoid either of the other twos attacks. They must of developed these fighting style together, or with each other in mind at the least." Knickerbocker pointed out as Taranee scored a kick on Phobos's side in time for Hay-lin to poke his cheek, the combined strike sending him sprawling across the floor looking worse for wear.

"Now you're done for Phobos. How bout I put you out of your misery? I'll knock you out and when you come too you'll be in a very uncomfortable dank little prison cell where you belong." Will said walking over and smirking at the downed and bloody prince who snarled weakly at her as he grabbed her by her ankle, channeling as much of her magic into her as he could. Will screamed from the overload of magic being roughly channeled into her, her skeleton being briefly visible to the shocked onlookers, before she slammed her foot into Phobos's head which knocked him out and stopped the magic.

"Will!" Taranee and Hay-lin called as they rushed to their friend who was on the floor with smoke coming off of her body and clutching her chest. In front of everyone's disbelieving, shocked, and worried eyes….Will began to shrink…and shrink and shrink until she no longer fit her cloths.

"Oh my god." Taranee gasped as she saw Will poke her head out of what had once been her shirt.

Where a teenaged Will had been a few minutes before was a year old child with short red hair, curious blue eyes, the heart of Kandrakar around her neck, and a tattoo like birthmark that looked like flaming vines decorating her shoulders and back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silly W.I.T.C.H. AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Where a teenaged Will had been a few minutes before was a year old child with short red hair, curious blue eyes, the heart of Kandrakar around her neck, and a tattoo like birthmark that looked like flaming vines decorating her shoulders and back.

"Will?" Taranee asked shocked as she stared down at the baby red head who blinked back up at her curiously, holding her arms up to be held.

"Hay-lin…can you make some cloths that'll fit her from her old cloths…then call your grandma?" Taranee asked as she obediently picked up the red haired baby. Hay-lin nodded slowly and pulled out a pair of scissors, grabbing Will's cloths and cutting in an almost uncaring manner. After about two minutes of cutting Hay-lin held up a small pink dress that had denim hemming and sleeves held together with some safety pins Taranee had with her.

"Hey there Will. Can you lift your arms for me so we can put your pretty new dress on you?" Taranee asked softly as she took the dress from Hay-lin who turned away to call her grandma. The toddler obediently lifted her arms and allowed the dress to be slipped over her, hiding her body and birthmarks from view.

"Come on Grandma pick up." Hay-lin said as she redialed her grandmothers number for the third time.

"Your grandmother is out of range young Air Guardian." A woman's voice said from behind the group, causing the two girls not shocked silent to spin around. Taranee had Will behind her protectively with two flaming orbs in either hand while Hay-Lin was a little in front of Taranee and her hair was whipping violently in an unseen wind.

"Halinor?" Knickerbocker asked looking at her old school friend shocked as the blond woman in the light blue robe stood in front of a swirling purple portal.

"Mommy!" Little Will cheered as she darted forward and hugged Halinor's legs, causing the older blond woman to laugh.

"Hi sweetheart. It's good to see you too." The woman, Halinor, said smiling as she bent down and easily picked Will up, settling the girl on her hip.

"Katherine, always a pleasure to see you. Young Guardians please. Follow me through the fold, we have much to discuss…Katherine you can come too since you already know about Kandrakar." Halinor said glancing at Knickerbocker before smiling at the four teenage Guardians.

"You're not taking Will anywhere without us!" Taranee said glaring slightly at Halinor as she yanked Cornelia and Irma towards the swirling purple portal, Hay-lin already halfway to it.

"No need to worry young Guardians. I'd never do anything to hurt her on purpose. Now come along, Yan-lin is already waiting for us on the other side." Halinor said smiling as she carried Will through the fold while Knickerbocker followed only slightly hesitant and the Guardians were less than a second behind her.

They came out in front of a loud floating marble castle where Yan-lin, Elyon, Caleb, Blunk and the Mage were waiting along with a dark skinned woman wearing purple and holding a staff while her long black hair streaked with grey was pulled up into a bun.

"Grandma!" Hay-lin said rushing forward to hug her grandmother who was standing next to the woman in the purple dress.

"This must be your granddaughter Yan-lin." The dark skinned woman said smiling at Hay-lin who blinked up at her curiously, before the womans attention was brought to Halinor and her cargo by a loud squeal.

"Daddy!" Will squealed reaching her arms out to the dark skinned woman who pulled a face at the title bestowed to her before smiling softly.

"Hello, my little fairy. I see what the Oracle told me was true. You're a toddler again…but your glamour is still on." The woman said walking towards Halinor and easily plucking the squirming baby from the blonds arms, giving Halinor a peck on the cheek as she did so.

"Daddy!" Will chirped as she hugged the woman's neck, causing the woman to chuckle slightly as she held the toddler and kissed her forehead.

"Okay…I think I ate one too many egg rolls for lunch. What's going on?" Yan-lin asked looking at the three females confused and completely and utterly lost.

"We never did get to introduce you to our daughter Yan-lin…well…simply put. This little one here is mine and Kat's daughter Wilhelmina 'Will' Cassidy Durano-Starlighter." Halinor said stealing Will from the dark skinned woman and cuddling the child.

"Did you two take a few too many whacks to the head during our time as Guardians? How could two women have a child together?" Yan-lin asked completely confuddled while the others shared her sentiments exactly.

"You'd be amazed what you can do with Mystic energy Yan-lin, especially when you're still connected to a Heart." The dark skinned woman said smirking smugly while Halinor blushed slightly and busied herself with playing with Will's hair.

"…That makes far more sense than it should." Irma said after a moment of silence.

"But that kind of magic would require…which one of you?" The Mage asked staring at the two after a moment and causing Halinor to blush brighter.

"I'm the one still connected to a Heart so I used some of my mystic energy to get Hali pregnant with our little one here. It helps that her body is more suited for birthing than mine is." The woman said with a shrug and her smug smirk grew a little more while Halinor would not look either of her old friends in the eye.

"Shut up Kadma." Halinor said blushing as she played with Will's hair, causing the woman Kadma to chuckle slightly.

"Always knew you two were closer than either of you let on." Knickerbocker said shaking her head in bemusement while Halinor blushed darker at this.

"You owe me twenty bucks Katherine and Nerissa would too!" Yan-lin said with a laugh as she held her hand out to the principal who grumbled and handed over a twenty dollar bill.

"You bet on us?!" Kadma asked shocked and slightly angry as she looked between the two.

"Of course we did you ninny. Me and Cassidy knew it was only a matter of time before you two got together, but Katherine and Nerissa said it wouldn't happen so we made a bet during our third year as Guardians. Now I finally have solid evidence that you two are together after forty years." Yan-lin said with a snort and causing Halinor to blush deeper.

"Don't blame me for that. I knew what I wanted but Halinor was to insecure and unsure so I waited. If it had been up to me, you would have had the evidence long before the bet was made." Kadma said with a snort as well but she smiled fondly at Halinor who continued to play with Will's hair.

"So…who are you two anyways?" Cornelia asked after a moment as she looked at the two.

"My name is Kadma Starlighter-Durano, and this is my wife Halinor Durano-Starlighter. I'm the former Guardian of Earth and current Queen of Zambala, Hali is the former Guardian of Fire and is a member of the council of Kandrakar, as well as is the other Queen of Zambala. More importantly we're the parents of our little fairy here, Will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Silly W.I.T.C.H. AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Wouldn't you both have been too, well, old to have a kid that was the same age as Will was though?" Hay-lin asked innocently in confusion causing Kadma and Halinor to sigh slightly while Kadma picked up Will and carried her gently.

"Normally you would be right…if the Will you know had the birthday you know her to have. This isn't the first time Will's been turned into a toddler or even baby by an enemy of ours before." Halinor said sighing as she stood up and stole her child from her wife.

"What really?" Irma asked blinking slightly.

"How old would Will be now if she weren't turned back into a little kid again?" Cornelia asked curiously.

"She'd be turning about 32 this year if she weren't turned back into a child… three times. She's never made it to her sixteenth birthday without being turned back into a child." Kadma said wrapping her long arms around Halinors waist while the groups collective jaws…hit the ground.

"Woah. Will's older than all four of us…er figuratively at least." Taranee said wide eyed and causing Halinor to nod her agreement to this.

"She is…or would be if she stopped being turned into a toddler. I'm beginning to think she'll never hit her eighteenth birthday, let alone give me grandbabies to spoil." Halinor said pouting while Kadma growled slightly.

"While I would like grandbabies too I'd rather not let our only daughter have a boyfriend or girlfriend until she's thirty at the least." Kadma said growling as she held Halinor tighter, causing Halinor to giggle slightly as she leaned up and kissed Kadma's cheek.

"Don't worry Kitty Kat. With the way things are going, our little fairy will never be old enough to have so much as a steady boyfriend." Halinor said smiling at her wife who smiled back down at her and kissed her forehead, kissing Will's forehead too when the baby cooed up at them.

"So when is Will's real birthday?" Irma asked looking at her toddler leader curiously.

"Actually her birthday is on Valentine's day." Halinor said smiling as she held Will tighter ever so slightly, nuzzling the small girls hair.

"Isn't that also when your birthday is Halinor?" Yan-lin asked looking at her blond friend curiously and earning a nod from the blond.

"Yes it is. Kat never was able to top that birthday and Valentines day gift." Halinor said smiling up at her wife who smiled back at her.

"Never have and never will. Not like you ever topped that Valentines gift either." Kadma said with a shrug and smile as she nuzzled Halinor's hair.

"And all it cost was four broken bones in my hand, several second degree burns all over, and dealing with your mood swings for several months before hand." Kadma said teasingly and causing Halinor to scowl slightly up at her as the blonds elbow became one with Kadma's ribs. The others gulped at the injuries Kadma listed although Yan-lin and Knickerbocker were amused.

"Hush Kat. You got off lightly. _I'm_ the one who had carried her for nine months, went through ten _hours_ of labor, and nearly _died_ during it all." Halinor retorted causing Kadma to frown as she held Halinor tighter while everyone was shocked at hearing that Halinor nearly died.

"Yeah Fire Fly, you're right. It did cost you a lot more than it did me, although it would have cost far _too _much if you did die." Kadma said softly as she held Halinor tighter protectively and causing the blond to sigh when Will began to whine as she felt her parents' less than happy emotions.

"I'm sorry Kat. I didn't mean to upset you, and certainly not Will." Halinor apologized, holding her daughter close and leaning against Kadma to reassure her that the blond hadn't died.

"Come on everyone. The Oracle and the rest of the Council are waiting on us." Halinor said leading the group of silent teens and adults through the fortress towards their destination, carrying Will and staying in Kadma's arms the entire time. Even without her telepathy she could tell her two girls needed the added reassurance that she was alive and fine.

"I hope the fortress has met with your expectations, young Guardians?" Halinor asked to break the silence a few moments later.

"I think all of us would agree that we're definitely in awe." Taranee said looking around curiously, the others giving noises of agreements while Will was sucking her thumb.

"Wait until you see the aurameres." Yan-lin said grinning and causing Irma to raise an eyebrow.

"Aura what?" She asked as the group approached a large room. Inside the room was a cat looking woman standing in front of a pedestal with five swirling orbs on it, each one a different color.

"The auramere's are the source of the Guardians powers. They send mystic energy across the worlds to the Heart and the Guardians." Kadma answered as the cat woman's eyes snapped open as they approached.

"Everyone, this is Luba. She's the Keeper of the Aurameres and takes that job _very_ seriously." Halinor said introducing the cat woman who growled when Blunk reached out to touch the spheres.

"I wonder which one has your name on it." Caleb commented idly to Cornelia who turned her head the other way from him.

"Right, whichever one is coldest." He said after a few seconds, causing Halinor to smile at them in amusement.

"Actual, young man. The coldest of the aurameres are the ones belonging to the water guardian and the guardian leader. The water guardian, because if she works at it hard enough she will be able to make and control ice. The guardian leader on the other hand is always in close proximity to the Heart, and therefore the Auramere's. Because of this she often gains some powers from each of the other aurameres, not very much unless she trains at it but still enough that she'd be able to have a good bit of the other guardians powers inside of her. This includes the power over ice from the water auramere, which is why their aurameres are always colder than the others." Halinor explained causing everyone but the older guardians and mage to blink at this.

"But Will never showed any sign of any of our powers." Hay-Lin said tilting her head slightly and causing Halinor and Luba to chuckle while Will reached out for Lube, who took her and held her gently while keeping her whiskers well away from the toddlers hands.

"The first time she tried to fly in guardian form, you said something about her flying worse than a chicken. That was due to her not being used to the wind surrounding her wings yet. Outside of her guardian form she's quite a good flyer due to her experience with her wind powers. She's a natural swimmer due to her water powers, it helps that she's mastered how to breath under water by splitting the water and air molecules in the water. Her brute strength, it comes from her powers over earth which are actually stronger than young Cornelia's due to the fact that she is Kadma's daughter and Kadma is the former earth guardian and is _still_ hooked up to a heart so she got an extra boost from that. Now for fire…I'm sure you've noticed her body heat is much higher than yours… and that the temperature around her is always at a certain level, that's because her fire powers are much stronger than Taranee's thanks to her relation to me. She can control her body temperature and the temperature around her, as well as create fire and smoke at will should she want to." Halinor explained, smiling when Will magicked up some fire to play with. Everyone watched shocked as the baby played with the flames, not getting burned at all. There was only one thing Irma could say at this information.

"Remind me not to pies her off."


End file.
